


Human Zim smut because I say so

by zadr_bee



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anal Sex, Human Zim (Invader Zim), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Zim actually has a skin disease, body praise, bottom zim, light begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadr_bee/pseuds/zadr_bee
Summary: Just human zadr sex. That’s it,First fic that isn’t a repost of fics from 2019! Woop.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Human Zim smut because I say so

The lilac eyed boy sighed as he sat in front of his mirror wrapped in a towel. Eyes traveled down freckled pale skin that was decidingly sickly looking and made him frown.  
Some might call him pretty, then why did he feel so revolting in his skin. He sulked back to his bed and heard his phone chime. It was a text from Dib  
‘See you soon cutie ;p’  
Dib was coming over- his heart leapt with joy and sunk all the same. He loved his boyfriend so much, but he just felt hideous at the moment.  
Dib scaled up Zim’s house, pushing up his window and smirking, Zim was getting dressed, he was just gonna watch for a bit then reveal himself. Eyes watched the curvature of his back, counting each spine column with reverence and soaking in each cute bounce of that sweet sweet ass. He watched Zim wiggle into some briefs and open his closet to reveal- was that his sweater? He’d been looking for that for ages!  
Regardless, Zim slipped it over his half nude form and laid down on his bed, Dib ducked and took note of how his cheeks burned.  
Dib watched for a bit then knocked on the window, Zim looked up and smiled sheepishly.  
“Come in Dib...”  
“Don’t mind if I do~”  
“Dib!”  
The shorter boy blushed as Dib rolled through the window onto his bed.  
“Hey sexy, miss me?~”  
“Heh, nope, but it looks like you did, I can see your bulge from here idiot.”  
Dib flustered and pulled his shirt down a little.  
“Shut up! Get over here Zim. I want to hold you dumbass.”  
Zim rolled his eyes and laid in Dib’s arms.

“Dib?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you think I’m... attractive?”  
“I think you’re gorgeous Zim, everything about you is so attractive to me. I love you Zim, all of you.”  
Zim flushed and covered his face.  
“You’re lying!”  
“No I’m not! Why would I lie to you Zimmy? I mean it when I say you’re stunning.”  
Dib pulled the hands from his boyfriend’s face and kissed his nose.  
“And you better believe it Zim.”  
Zim snorted,  
“Shut up you dork! Thanks Dib, it means a lot.”  
“I know Spaceboy.”  
Dib squeezed Zim’s waist and smirked,  
“Besides, you’re nice and soft and sexy, why wouldn’t I find you attractive? You’re ass is great, you have a nice dick and you’re a damn good kisser.”  
Zim blushed and sat up, eyes twinkling.  
“Really?”  
“Mhm.”  
Dib kissed his cheek and pulled Zim into his lap. Zim blushed and fiddled with the sweater sleeves. Dib raised an eyebrow at Zim’s actions.  
“When did you get my sweater?”  
Zim went wide eyed and chuckled nervously,  
“Um... a week ago?”  
“I don’t recall lending you my hoodie Zim.”  
Zim pursed his lips and tugged on Dib’s jacket.  
“Shut up Dib.”  
Zim pulled Dib into a kiss and wrapped his bare legs around Dib’s waist. Dib tugged his closer and groaned.  
“You little sneaky shit.”  
Zim smirked and ran his hands through Dib’s hair, pushing off his coat.  
“Oh, you love it Dib~”  
Zim cooed, Dib took off his coat and snatched Zim’s lips. Zim hummed and pressed against Dib, grinding against his bulge.  
“Fuck yeah I do, I love all the stupid evil shit you try.”  
“Wanna fuck and get snacks?”  
“You bet.”  
They joined mouths again, falling back on the bed as hands wandered and squeezed, clothes being tugged at in desperation. Dib breathed hard through his nose and Zim drew back suddenly to cough and gasp for air. Dib sat up and rubbed Zim’s back.  
“You okay?”  
“Mhm, just... need some water.”  
Dib reached over for Zim’s water bottle as he listened to his heaving breaths. The water bottle was snatched and Zim gulped down the drink.  
“Better?”  
“Yeah...”  
Zim rasped, settling on top of Dib.  
“We can stop if you want.”  
“No, it’s okay, just needed some air.”  
Dib sighed,  
“I’m sorry, I should’ve remembered that you have breathing problems.”  
“Shut up Dib.”  
Zim mumbled, kissing Dib gently.  
“It’s fine, I’m used to it. Now c’mon, I’m horny. I’ll let you use the cuffs~”  
Dib flushed,  
“Maybe next time, I’m in the mood for some soft shit right now.”  
Zim smiled,  
“Alright, but you owe me next time.”  
Dib smiled and pet Zim’s hair.  
“Got it spaceboy.”  
Zim grinned and stripped off his sweater, chucking it across the room.  
“How long has it been since we’ve done this?”  
“Uh, a week and a half?”  
“That’s way too long, we should do this every night when we go to college~”  
“Jeez Zim, you’re horny today.”  
Dib took off his shirt and kissed Zim’s chest. Zim was so fucking pretty. Zim sighed and felt down Dib’s chest, tracing over his buttonless navel. A clear sign of his clone status. Dib kissed up to Zim’s neck, making Zim moan weakly. Dib’s warm hands slid under his briefs and glanced at him, Amber meeting lilac. Zim gave an excited nod and Dib pulled down his underwear, smiling as he ran a finger under Zim’s length. Zim shuddered and mewled.  
“You make the best noises Zim.”  
Dib ground against Zim though his jeans. Zim undid the button and tugged them down. Dib bit his lip and lifted his hips to help Zim slide off his pants and boxers.  
“You gonna stretch me out?”  
Zim asked as he nipped Dib’s ear, sharp teeth making imprints. Dib grit his teeth and grabbed Zim’s rear.  
“Beg for it.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me.”  
“No! I’m not gonna beg.”  
Zim huffed and crossed his arms.  
“Why not?~ are you scared?~”  
He said in a teasing tone, Zim blushed and scowled,  
“ZIM IS NOT SCARED!”  
Dib chuckled darkly,  
“Sure~ but those words aren’t gonna get you what you want.”  
Zim groaned and ran his hands through Dib’s hair. “Won’t you stretch me out Dib? Please?”  
Zim fluttered his lashes and pouted, Dib kissed his cheek.  
“That’s a good start sweetie, but you’re gonna need more pretty words than that~”  
Zim paused to think and leaned down, sticking his tongue out to suck Dib off.  
“Ah ah ah, I said words spaceboy, impress me with your expansive vocabulary.”  
Zim was pushed back up and panted.  
“Dib- oh the way you talk to me~ your words are like honey. And you know exactly how to make me crumble. Please use your thick fingers to stretch me out, I love how careful you are.”  
Dib smirked and kissed him,  
“That’s better, good job babe.”  
Zim smiled and hummed at the praise, laying against Dib as his warm hands cupped his ass. Zim moaned softly and heard the familiar clack of his lube bottle. The cold gel on those fingers made their way up his thighs and teased his entrance, Zim only shut his eyes and soaked it in.  
“Comfy?”  
Dib asked as he eased a digit in slowly, getting a nod in response. Dib, being the asshole he was only chose to use one finger, his other hand slowly caressing the rest of zim's body. A huge lewd grin spread wide across the raven haired boy's face, hands now doing their jobs. the one hand that wasn't streching was busy massaging at thighs, grabbing at zim's member.. giving it a good squeeze, the finger inside the boy's rear begun to pump at a rather rapid rate, a second being slipped in quickly to get those lavender eyes pleading.  
"Beg~"  
Dib said I'm a low raspy voice. What a sadist. Zim gasped and arched his back, his body trembling from the surprisingly skilled hands covering his body in mere seconds.  
"D-diB!"  
He squeaked from his extremely hard member being squeezed. He hissed at him for saying beg once more in his deep arousing voice. He wanted to, believe me, but his stubborn nature opposed.  
“Z-zim- will noT beg!"  
He snapped, another loud gasp falling out of him, and following after were several loud pained moans. A third finger was added and that really streched the boy out, it made him raise his hips almost instinctively, he shifted around and whined from the thick fingers shoved inside of him. He needed to move he wanted too...but he stayed put. Damnit Dib.  
“Say please~”  
Dib cooed, smirking like an ass who knew he’d won.  
“Please Dib- please fuck me, I want to feel you filling me up and treating me like I’m glass- hah~ pretty please?”  
Dib stuck his tongue out in concentration as he stretched Zim out and pulled his fingers out, Zim pleading softly for him with a pink face and a freckled ass presented to him. Dib kissed his cheek and rubbed Zim’s shoulders,  
“Lay on your stomach for me baby.”  
“Got it Dib.”  
Zim did as told and pushed his rear up, grinning back as Dib gave his cheeks a gentle squeeze and lined up behind him.  
“Ready bug?”  
“Ready!”  
Dib smiled and pushed forward, bathing in the sweet gasp Zim made.  
“Dib~ oh that feels great!”  
Dib rubbed Zim’s waist gently, a part of their routine, Zim would adjust and thrust his hips back and the actual fun would start. Zim got comfy and looked back at Dib.  
“Can you tell me what you like about me again?”  
“What? Why?”  
“Look I’m felt pretty shit before you showed up.”  
Zim snapped back, Dib held his hands up and started rubbing up his sides gently.  
“Well you’re fucking smart for starters, you’re a modern tech genius. I’ve never seen anyone make a plasma blaster and well as you do, he’ll you made your own medication for your condition when you were ten! I was chasing werewolves and breaking bones when I was 10! You’re quick witted and you know your shit. You have this anger that is so fun to watch play out and you’re a great boyfriend.”  
Zim flushed and moved his hips back with a smile.  
“Thanks Dib.”  
“I never said I was done.”  
Dib started moving his hips and kissed up Zim’s back with a smirk.  
“And you’re gorgeous, I could a whole day just counting all your freckles and making up constellations with you. You’ve got great hips and your ass is fantastic. Like holy shit, 12 out of ten shit right there,”  
Dib gave a harsh thrust and squeezed Zim’s cheeks.  
“Your teeth are so sharp and it adds to the thrill of it all.”  
“Oh Diiib~”  
Zim moaned, pulling Dib into a kiss to cease his blathering. All he could hear was moans and the creaks of the bed, finally adding shuddering gasps to the sounds.  
“Hah, thanks Dib, I really needed this.”  
“Don’t thank me yet~”  
Dib reached under Zim to jerk him to the finish line as he approached his own climax,  
“In or out babe?”  
“In!”  
Zim pleaded, wiggling his bottom,  
“I love the feeling of your thick cum filling me up and having me dripping all day-Diiiiiibb!~”  
Zim moaned loudly as he came over his sheets, too blissed out to get upset as Dib rocked his hips hard.  
  
A few more minutes of thrusting and Dib finally finished in the ass, the both panting hard as they came down.  
“So... snacks?”  
“Fuck yeah, snacks.”


End file.
